


The Minister's Affair

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of two families keep one secret to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister's Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles 2009 (complete).

****

Part 1: Red Candles

The first time Scorpius Malfoy suspected his mother was having an affair was Christmas morning of his fourteenth year. A gift, wrapped in white paper with a simple gold bow and only her name on the tag was the last one under the tree. He retrieved it and handed it to her.

She lifted out two red candles and brought them to her nose. She breathed in their scent: cranberry and cinnamon. Her cheeks turned as red as the wax.

"No, Draco, I don't know who sent them. I suspect my grandmother, who's getting on with age. She probably forgot to sign the tag."

Scorpius watched his mother glance over to his Aunt, who gave her a stern look.

"I think I'll put them in my sitting room, I'm afraid the scent is too strong for our bedroom," she said to Scorpius' father and then put them back in the box.

Later, Scorpius watched her place the red candles on the table next to her chaise. She lit them, before shutting her sitting room door. The air crackled from within. Whether she left or someone entered, he couldn't tell. His father called for him to play a game of chess.

****

Part 2: Christmas Pudding

The first time James Potter suspected the newly elected Minister for Magic was having an affair was on Christmas Day of his fifteenth year. He'd been in his self-centred world for so long he wasn't sure when things had changed. Being Quidditch Captain was more difficult than he'd expected. Within the first month, he'd lost his girlfriend to a rival schoolmate. It still smarted.

Maybe that was why he noticed. Now that he'd been in a relationship, he recognised movements and looks between partners. When had his mother's frown become permanent? When had his father stopped kissing her on the cheek before leaving for work?

It was like watching a movie as the scene progressed. He knew the minute the Ministry owl arrived as Christmas pudding was being served that his father would leave. It was the first time he saw his father as a man and not a god. He was fallible. His mother appeared oblivious and continued chatting with his Aunt Hermione. It was Aunt Hermione's eyes that told him the story. She glared at his father, while his mother nattered on, until he Vanished.

He was home by eight, took a shower, and then returned to the family, playing chess with Uncle Ron. James sat and drank mulled wine, wondering why his father had become a cliché: a man who had everything but risked it for a romp in the hay. He speculated on who the other woman was; given his position, he could have anybody.

The fireplace ashes stirred as green flames erupted and Al's friend Scorpius Malfoy came tumbling out. He wasn't expected until the morning. His eyes were red and puffy; James' stomach dropped. Why would Harry Potter be so reckless? Did he miss the adventures of his youth…when death had been an option?

****

Part 3: Ribbons

The first time Harry Potter met Astoria Greengrass was when he guest lectured for Professor Binns in History of Magic in the fall after a summer filled with celebration.

He noticed her because she was the only sixth year Slytherin who proudly wore the house colours. Green and silver ribbons snaked through her long, wavy, blonde hair. She was limping when she entered the classroom. He hoped it wasn't a result of other students harassing her or the other Slytherins. 

So much had been written in books that hit the shelves within a week after Voldemort's demise, and most were filled with lies and conjecture. He was hoping to set things straight. He would name houses, and names of those he saw defending Hogwarts and defending him, which included the young girl's sister.

*****************

The first time Harry wanted to kiss Astoria was the following year, while guest lecturing for DADA. 

Harry snuck into the Hogwarts' kitchen at midnight to ask for a late snack. To his surprise, he had found Astoria arguing with the house-elves over which sauce should be served with the following week's Christmas goose. Harry had barely listened as his nose was steering him towards a large copper pot hanging over the fire. Astoria, using a large paddle, was stirring something in it. Her hair, tied back with a loose ribbon, was falling around her face. Her cheeks were flushed. The scent permeating the room brought forth images of Christmas's he never had. He peeked inside as house-elves gathered around him asking how they could be of service. Inside the pot were small red fruits exploding as the liquid boiled.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he removed his glasses, wiping away the steam which had fogged them over. "It smells wonderful."

Astoria stopped stirring and gave a smug look to the elves. She dipped a ladle into the thick, red sauce and then blew on it before bringing the spoon to Harry's lips. "Taste and then tell these elves what you think."

The sauce was hot, but the flavours expanded as it cooled in his mouth. "Cranberries and cinnamon," he replied.

Her eyes brightened. It was then he noticed their bright blue colour with flakes of black. "I'm impressed you picked up the cinnamon."

Harry laughed. "Don't be, I used to cook for my relatives. My cousin loved cinnamon. But may I ask what you're doing in the kitchen?"

Astoria withdrew her wand from her apron pocket and lowered the flames heating the pot. "I'm going to open a restaurant in Diagon Alley next year. The house-elves let me use the kitchen late at night to try out recipes."

A grin spread over Harry's face. His first thought was that finally there would be a new place to go to lunch on Wednesdays when he visited Ron and George at the joke shop. The next thought came out of the blue. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Astoria Greengrass.

Courtesy of Astoria and house-elves, Harry sat by the fire in his guest quarters eating a hot lamb sandwich covered in gravy. A plate of fruit and desserts would be attacked next. He was looking forward to the following year when the Greener Grass opened its doors. In the mean time, he wrote Ginny a letter.

*****************

The restaurant was a success. 

Harry, Ron and George did frequent it at least once a month. His future brother-in-laws teased him for his obvious crush on the witch. Even after a few years, he would still stutter when ordering, and colour raced up his neck to his cheeks. Harry would roll his eyes at them, knowing that they both knew that Ginny had his heart. Ginny was his foundation, he loved her spirit and determination, but he never brought Ginny to the Greener Grass. He guessed she would recognize the attraction and probably hex Astoria Greengrass, especially when special dishes arrived with a wink and gentle tease. There wasn't anything for Ginny to worry about, though; Astoria Greengrass was out of his league. He often wondered if there was Veela blood in her family.

***************

The first time Harry ever kissed Astoria Greengrass was on Christmas Eve, five years after they first met. 

It was on the forehead, and was given with a whisper of "Be Well." She had looked so frail. Her pallor had been close to the starkness of the hospital sheets. A plethora of potions including, Blood Replenishing, Skelo-Gro and Pepperup, covered the bedside table. He made space for the dozen blue roses he brought her. 

It took him a little time to discover that the Greener Grass had shut down overnight, and where she was located. She teased him that only his stomach would miss her. Her eyes searched into his a little too long, as if daring him to disagree with her assessment. It was one dare he wouldn't take, but he knew she saw the same vision he did. 

He wasn't sure what to say about her condition when she told him: a second bought with bone cancer. The first was the year he met her. Part of his heart tore, realizing he now wished her condition back then was because of hexes.

He strolled down the hospital ward, towards the lift. Healers and patients stared at him but didn't approach. Auror robes attracted attention but they also repelled people from advancing towards him. It was one of his favourite benefits of his chosen career. The lift door slid open. Draco Malfoy stepped out, holding a dozen red roses.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

****************

The first time Harry ever held Astoria in his arms was on her wedding day as he danced with the bride. 

The invitation was a surprise. He wasn't sure who initiated it, Astoria or the Malfoy family. Friends and family said he shouldn't go. Ginny refused. He took Luna as his date. The couple looked happy, and something deep inside hurt seeing them take their vows and kiss. He wondered if he and Ginny had looked the same a few years prior.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Astoria said as Harry carefully tried not to step on her toes. 

"There were more reasons why I should than why I shouldn't," Harry replied. He caught Draco staring at them as he sipped champagne while talking with his mother.

"Anything to do with me or was it all Draco?" she asked. The question had startled him. He searched her face for a hint of what she was really asking. Was he reading too much into the attraction he'd felt for her or was she referring to the Malfoys's sordid past?

Maybe it was because of the two glasses of champagne on an empty stomach that caused the words to slip from his mouth. "Draco was why, you were why not."

Astoria tripped over Harry's feet. He caught her. The music ended. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood up on her tiptoes. "It would have been fun," she whispered in his ear. "But I think we'll both end up with happy lives."

Harry smiled and nodded. He agreed with both statements.

*****************

The first time Harry Potter ever made love to Astoria Malfoy was ten years later. 

Fate, destiny, or just coincidence had both of them in both in Paris alone. He wasn't sure it was her as he sat at the hotel bar, finally relaxing after a long day's meeting with his French counterpart. 

It had been almost a decade since he'd last seen her. He would never have recognized her with short styled hair, but it was her slight limp and the green ribbons laced through her boots that made him look twice. 

She recognised him immediately and walked over to the bar carrying what he guessed was more than one shopping bag. Her lips were red; he wasn't sure he liked it. The years had been kind to her, but still some of the softness had tarnished. She resembled a Malfoy much more than a Greengrass. 

"Harry," she said and air kissed him on each cheek. She smelled of heavy perfume. He was amazed at how quickly a crush could dissipate. 

"Astoria, what a surprise," he said and took a sip of his straight Scotch. "What brings you to Paris?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes while dropping her bag. It landed with a thud. "Shopping, Harry, shopping. It's all I ever do," she said with a sigh and hopped up on the leather stool next to him. The bartender came over; she looked at Harry's drink and gave him a wink. "I'll have what he's having." She then turned to Harry. "Are we having fun lives, yet?"

Harry coughed, trying not release the scotch still in his mouth. The crush was back. "For the most part," he replied. "Work is good, kids are good, Ginny's good, what more could I ask for?"

Astoria lifted the drink set before her; she wiped the counter with the small napkin, removing the wet ring the glass left behind. "Sex."

"Oh God!" Harry said and downed the rest of his drink. "I'm not sure we should be here having this conversation."

Astoria shook her head. "I know, Auror Potter, but it was fun to say." She took another long sip of the scotch. "But I'll admit to of having a fantasy or two when you would patronise my restaurant."

Harry coughed again. The bartender magically refilled his drink and added a glass of water next to it. Harry wondered if he looked as warm as he was feeling. He ran his hand through his hair. Yes, there was sweat at his temples. "You're not the only one. But that was a long time ago."

***************

His brain kept telling him to stop, just say stop, but his cock overruled. 

It had been too long since he'd felt this much desire; hell he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this much. He tugged his hands; green ribbons attached to the bed frame were cutting into his wrists. "Sweet Merlin," he growled as Astoria straddled him and lowered herself onto his hardened prick. 

The heat was too much. Her face was too perfect as she took him in and let him know what she was feeling and wanting, with words he'd never heard a witch say. 

He wanted to touch her, but she teased him as she rode him, lowering her body until her breasts rubbed over his face. His tongue stretched, reaching for a taste. His hips rose up and he swore as an orgasm ripped through his body without warning. He felt like a schoolboy with no control. 

She laughed as her nails raked down his chest, fingernails scraping over his nipples. 

"Fuck," he panted as his body calmed from the storm. His world was still spinning from the shots of scotch and the blood finally coming back to his head.

Astoria leaned over and released the ties. He caught his breath and even by the flames of the red candles, he could see the mottled flush on her chest. Her eyes were still wild, and he knew she hadn't come. 

With two quick moves, he tipped her on her back and placed his face between her legs. The taste of his come mixed with her sweetness was like an elixir. Harry wanted more. His tongue teased her swollen clit as two fingers dipped inside. Her breath quickened as he added another finger and repeated the movements his spent cock had made moments before. Her body tensed and it took determination to keep up the rhythm when her hips rose of the bed and she cried out his name.

What struck him most as she crawled out of bed and lit a magical fire in the faux fireplace, was that there was no guilt. How could that be? He spooned around her body, one he was sure he could never get enough of, and kissed her bare shoulder. It felt so right. "It was worth the wait," he whispered.

Astoria grasped his hand resting on her stomach and placed it between her breasts. "Let's see how you feel in the morning."

 

****

Part 4: Firelight

Harry lay on the couch, his body surrounding Ginny's. They watched the fire burn and listened to the rain pound on the windows. The kids were in bed and gifts from Father Christmas were piled under the tree.

"Do you love her?" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Harry asked. His insides froze. Ginny knew.

"Astoria. Are you in love with her?"

"No."

A small sniffle emerged as his hand stroked her lightening ginger hair. 

He wasn't in love with Astoria; that was true. What he felt for her when they'd met over the past year was lust and understanding. Not that Ginny didn't understand him; that was too cliché. She did. She knew his goals, his passions, his love for family and community, but she would never accept his more base needs. Which was ironic, as Ginny was the strong one, the defiant one, and Astoria was almost fragile. But it was Astoria who indulged his dirty mind and filthy fantasies. That part would never touch his family.

He wasn't sure how he'd survived so long without both sides being fulfilled. He was sure that if he'd waited and dated more before marrying, he would have found one witch to satisfy both. But that was water under the bridge. In the end, if asked to choose, there would be no question.

"I love _you_ , Gin."

***************

"Do you love him?" Draco asked as he stared at his beautiful wife lying next to him in his bed. The licks of the fire highlighted her hair. It had been two months since he'd asked her to stay in his room. It was his mother he had gone to and broken down while telling her what he'd discovered. Harry Potter was fucking his wife.

Showing his vulnerability was difficult. His mother told him to ask the question. There was too much at stake, she told him. Two families and a community that would be torn apart if he petitioned for a divorce and secrets spilled. They wouldn't blame Harry. They would blame Astoria, and they would blame Draco. But there was more. He loved his wife and didn't want to lose her. _Fucking Potter_. 

"No."

Draco gave a small huff, a sound that gave away that he didn't believe her.

Astoria turned and kissed him gently.

"No, Draco. I love you. You can beat me, divorce me, or hex me, but I will still love you."

He wanted to ask why then. But he wasn't sure he could handle the answer.

 

****

Part 5: Tinsel

The last time Harry Potter made love to Astoria Malfoy was on Christmas Eve, twenty-two years after they first met.

He'd sent candles as a gift; their scent reminding him of an earlier time. The note spelled so only she could read it.

> _When you're ready, light the flame._

After two years, the affair was to come to an end. The decision wasn't easy. Astoria made it for him. The affair couldn't continue if he was to be Minister. She, along with so many others, wanted him to take the position he richly deserved.

As his finger slid down her slender nose and landed on her full lips, he wondered if he'd made the right decision. He couldn't look in her eyes; instead he glanced out at the city lights of Muggle London. She stood there naked, he in his Minister's robes. She wanted it this way, and he would never deny her this request.

She turned to face the window, for the world to see only if they knew to look. Her hands held onto the frame.

"Fuck me, Minister," she said. The haughty voice edged with dirtiness almost brought him to his knees.

One hand wrapped around her chest, fingertips squeezing her hardened nipple. The other reached down to the small patch of blonde curls seeking their way to wet warmth. She raised one leg, placing her foot on the knee-high sill, opening herself up to him. There were no games between them. There never were, only raw desire.

He loved the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her as her body lubricated itself, preparing for him to enter. She released the frame with one hand and met his two fingers with her own. His fingers thrust in and out, as hers circled her clit.

Harry knew she was close. The high-pitched guttural sounds increased. Without warning, he pulled his fingers out; she screamed. Quickly, he unfastened his robes, revealing he had nothing on underneath but his boots. He grasped his cock, bent his knees and found the warmth waiting for him. He thrust in completely; Astoria cried out again. She lowered her leg and bent over, holding onto the sill.

"Harder, Minister," she taunted as his fingertips dug into her hips. Each thrust lifting her onto her toes.

So caught up in the action, he was unprepared for the emotion as he came. "No!" he cried out. "Don't go!" He slumped over her briefly, panting as her waning contractions pushed him out.

He wrapped her in his robes and led her over to the bed.

"Such a Gryffindor," she teased as she brushed back the wet fringe from his forehead. Softly she kissed his faded scar. "You'll be fine. You don't need me. You never _needed_ me."

"Wanted," Harry croaked out.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Life ends, when you have no more wants," she said.

"What about you?" Harry asked, staring into her still-dilated eyes. 

"I'll be cheering you on."

Harry huffed and pulled her in tight. He didn't want to let go. They both jumped as the alarm went off. It was seven-thirty at night. Both needed to get home. 

As Harry produced clothes from his robe pockets and put them on, the question he'd always wanted to ask spilled from his lips. "Why, Astoria?"

She looked up from the vanity mirror and stared at his reflection. "Because, Harry, I didn't want to die without having lived."

"But you have a life with Draco and your son. You love them."

Astoria applied a final gloss to her lips and set down the liquid brush. She turned, facing Harry. "I do and they mean the world, and everyone may think me a bitch, Harry, but I wanted more than to be a wife and mother. I almost had it with my restaurant, but those in my class and my family frowned upon it. It was mine, and they took it away. I let them, thinking it was the right thing to do."

"And me?" Harry asked. "Was I the right thing to do?"

Astoria laughed and walked over to him. She straightened his robe collar. "No, Harry, you were a _bad_ thing to do, but I knew that even if they found out, they couldn't take you away. You were never mine, so how could they?"

Harry brought his hands to her cheeks, cupping them. His thumb wanted to run over her newly shined lips, but he stopped himself from doing so. It would be the first of many restraints he would have to learn when she was around. "And have you lived, Astoria? What's next, what else do you want?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I've lived, Harry. I've had a lover who wanted me passionately. Men change when they marry. Isn't that funny? They always say it’s the women who do, but it’s the men. Once the ring is placed and the child is born, you're no longer the girlfriend or the whore. I never wanted to be on that pedestal. I was never pure."

Harry's gut clenched. The words she said rang true. Could Ginny have ever been this way? Did she have these desires? God, maybe. It was she that taught him in the beginning. Was there more?

"What's next is something I'd rather not think about now."

Harry frowned. She lifted her wand and whispered a spell. Green and silver tinsel spun from the tip and covered his shoulders. "It's Christmas, Minister. I just want to go home and finish celebrating with my family."

"Okay," Harry said as he wiped the decorations off his robes. He thinned his lips, knowing his eyes were about to water. He pulled her close and kissed her golden hair. "Merry Christmas, Astoria."

"Harry," she said, as he as about Disapperate. "It was fun."

**************

"You're move, mate," Ron said.

Harry looked at the chessboard, trying to concentrate. It was hopeless. He glanced up to see James staring at him, with an expression he'd never seen on his son's face before. They all startled as Scorpius Malfoy tumbled out of the fireplace.

 

****

Part 6: Hot Buttered Rum

Al rushed to the fireplace and helped lift Scorpius to his feet.

The young, tall, lanky boy surveyed the room and then ran up the stairs. Al followed. James was not far behind. The latter went to his own room to retrieve his father's cloak and some Extendable Ears. He expected to hear Scorpius blubber on about how Astoria and his father were having an affair, what he didn't expect to hear was that Astoria had been keeping another secret, one that no one else knew. 

Al did his best to comfort his best friend but soon left to retrieve his parents, knowing the situation was bigger than he could handle.

**************

Harry's stomach was in knots, wondering what was wrong with Astoria's son. The boy was a treat to have around the house and he often wondered if Draco could have been the same, given different parents and circumstances. He rose from his chair when Al called for him and Ginny, leaving Ron wondering why Harry sacrificed his queen.

Scorpius was curled up on Al's bed, trying to catch his breath as sobs escaped his mouth. Harry followed his instinct to comfort the boy and sat down next to him. Ginny Summoned a warm cloth and wiped his face.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Ginny asked.

Scorpius tried to answer but couldn't. Al stepped over to his parents and spoke for his friend. "Scorpius snuck into his mother's sitting room and discovered something horrible."

Harry's hand withdrew from rubbing Scorpius' shoulder as if he had been electrified. The children were never to know about the affair. Never, ever. James appeared in the doorway, looking smug with his arms crossed. Harry looked up at Ginny; her eyes were fierce.

With hesitance, Harry asked, "What did you discover, Scorpius?"

Scorpius swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. His red-rimmed eyes focused on Al and then they turned to Harry.

"My mum's going to die. She has cancer again, and they can't treat her."

With the greatest strength Harry could muster, he tried not reveal the shock to his heart and soul.

"Why can't they treat her?" Ginny asked. Harry was momentarily pleased that Ginny's face and voice showed genuine concern.

"It…it was in her legs before, and they could grow new bones, but…but this time it's her spine and skull."

Harry bit the insides of his cheeks, holding back the devastation he felt. He wanted to run out, find Astoria, and hold her one more time.

"Does your father know?" Harry asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't think so," he gulped. "Father and Mother were in the kitchen drinking Hot Buttered Rums while she was putting her cranberry sauce into jars for tomorrow's Christmas hampers. She was laughing at one of his stories. They— they looked so happy. This is going to kill him. He worships her."

*****************

The jar was hidden in his Minister's desk. The drawer was locked both physically and magically. The words on the label were spelled for him alone to read.

> _Harry, Thank you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I have one final request that I hope you can fulfill. Please share your passions with those that deserve it._

He wanted to ask her what the hell she meant, but the request that he not visit as they had said their goodbyes, he respected.

The first snow of the New Year was coming down strong outside his window. He stared at the snowflakes as his mind replayed the scenes from Christmas night. It was Al and Ginny who escorted Scorpius back to the Manor and talked with Astoria. Al told the waiting family when he returned that Astoria thanked them and then handed them a Christmas hamper. Harry opened it up late that night and found the jarred sauce.

*******************

The first time Harry ever said the words, "I love you," to Astoria Malfoy was as he lit a red candle at her graveside when all others had walked away. The ground was covered in bouquets of roses that filled the sticky summer day with a scent he never associated with her. The words he spoke were not from a lover, but from a friend.

He didn't hear or see the wizard approach him. He guessed correctly, who the fist that broke his nose belonged to without opening his eyes. There was no defence. He grabbed his eldest son and Side-Along Apparated them home.

******************

On Christmas Eve, Harry Potter, Minister for Magic, found himself locked to his headboard with white fur cuffs. Buttered rum, a-bit-too-hot, was being methodically licked from his chest while a leather-clad hand stroked him off. 

Twenty-three years after Harry Potter had met Astoria Greengrass, he fell passionately in love with his wife. 

_finis_


End file.
